Slayer of the Damned
by SuperMastour
Summary: When an ancient curse awakens, it is up to the chivalrous hero Raguna to help save Trampoli from its wrath of demons and monsters, while trying to fight his own inside. A couple of disclaimers inside.. Based on Rune Factory Frontier. NEW CHAPTERS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Slayer of the Damned

Chapter 1

INTRO

**Disclamer: Will Contain Religious Themes and eventually gruesome scenes. I will tone the gore down as much as I can though. This passes the "SM Seal of Quality" (Jk.)**

_The Town of Trampoli was naturally a peaceful place to live, everyone was nice and the calm environment added to the serenity of the place. However, even the most peaceful of places experience turbulence, and it was no different with Trampoli. It all started during the start of the Second Winter, it was then that the lazy general store clerk Danny was found dead inside his business, the culprit was a monster, an Arch Daemon to be in fact. The townspeople were frightened at the infiltration of their village by a foreign malicious entity and decided to be extra cautious, though they still went about their usual affairs. It was only when two more of their residents fell that they really started to get into panic, since these two attacks were not the same as the previous ones, this time whatever did this targeted Marco and Candy... They were found by the beach, however, the culprit did stay behind, it was an orc, but it was different from other orcs, however. This orc was bigger, had long shaggy black hair and burning red eyes, and it didn't eat the children, it just sucked their blood dry. Ganesha was the one that attacked the beast, either out of revenge or out of protection, but only managed to drive it off... After further investigation, Stella, seeing the orc, knew this was no longer a petty concern, something evil had returned and they had to stop it._

**00000000000000**

"I wish I did not have to do this..." our favorite Earthmate Raguna mumbled as he read a red letter, "I want to see you Raguna, come to the church at 11 P.M today... Sister Stella?" he said in shock, "That's odd.. Why would she want to see me?" he muttered and turned to his farm, "Oh well, I guess I'll find out.." he said, grabbed his watering can and went to his field.

"Hello!" Mist called out to him, "Raguna! Nice day!"

"Oh!" Raguna said as he looked up, having recently cut a stump, "Hi Mist! What brings you here?"

"I just came to see you! That is all!" Mist responded, "I see you are growing Corn! Have you tried growing turnips?"

"Oh, Mist." Raguna chuckled, "I did that last Season! Plus, turnips don't grow now!"

"Have you tried the dungeons?" Mist questioned,

"You know I can't!" Raguna grumbled, "After the attacks, Stella has shut off all the dungeons!"

"Oh.. Right." Mist mumbled, "Well... Try growing them next time, alright?"

"I sure will." Raguna laughed, "Now I have to go.. I have to buy some more seeds, see ya!"

000000000000

"Hey young man!" Erick called out as Raguna walked in, "What brings you around here, fellow cultivator?"

"I need some tomato seeds." Raguna told him, "About twelve... Just in case some die off."

"Very well!" Erick said as he packed twelve packs of tomato seeds into a bag, "Will that be all, young man?"

"Yes." Raguna responded and took out his wallet, "Here's the money." he said and placed a mound of golden coins on the table,

"That should be all!" Erick cheered as he placed the earnings in a metal safe, "Come again!"

00000000000000

"All done for today.." Raguna mumbled as he made his way to the church, the black night surrounding him. "I wonder what Sister Stella needs me for?" he asked himself and then knocked on the chapel's doors.

The area stood silent for a few moments, until the sound of turning locks brought the life back, and with it, the sound of the wood doors creaking open.

"Raguna.." Stella's calm voice said, "I'm so glad you could make it... Especially at this hour."

"The request seemed urgent." Raguna responded and stepped in, following the Sister,

"Pray, be quiet." Stella told the young man, "Lara is asleep and I do not want her to wake up to our conversation."

"Oh.. Ok." Raguna stammered as he made his way down the aisle, "So.. What do you need me for, Sister?" he asked,

"Raguna.." Stella mumbled, then turned to face the podium, where another person was.

The person stepped out of the shadows and into the light, it was none other than Wesley, priest of Kardia.

"Wesley?!" Raguna said in shock, "How'd-"

"Shh." Stella told him, "Lara does not know.. He comes here in secret!"

"Yes..." Wesley said, "I came as soon as Sister Stella warned me..."

"Warn you?" Raguna asked, "Warn you of what?"

The two leaders turned serious and distant, they stood silent for a few moments.

"Raguna.." Sister Stella finally broke the silence, "We brought you here so you could help us... There is a terrible thing that is going to destroy Kardia..."

"What?!" Raguna said in shock,

"Long ago." Wesley started to give his exposition, "Before Trampoli was founded by Stella, it was just a mere encampment used by nomads... The legend goes that a terrible creature was plaguing the encampment, killing many of its inhabitants, and could not be stopped.. That was until a knight came, and being begged by the people, went on to attack the fiend. He managed to defeat it, but it only turned out to be a Demon.. who laid a curse on this land when he was defeated. The curse was that every one hundred years, his soul would return and possess the monsters of the land, turning them into demonic beasts that are bent on killing anyone who lives here. I'm afraid he has come back."

"Well.. What are we going to do?!" Raguna said,

"We were hoping you can do help us." Stella said, "These are demonic creatures, it takes someone with a pure and good heart to stop them... And that's just you."

"Me?!" Raguna yelled, "But.. Hm... Very well... If it's for the safety of the town..." he mumbled, "What do I have to do? Kill them? Well, that's easy! I'll just grab my swo-"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple.." Wesley muttered,

"What?" Raguna asked, "Why not?"

"Because.." Stella said, "These creatures are beasts of the devil... Only the most sacred of weapons can truly banish them away... Just like Retornen does with regular monsters.."

"Here.." Wesley said and passed a beautiful sword to Raguna, who held it in wonder,

"Wow.." he mumbled as he saw it, "This is.. beautiful.."

"It will help drive the creatures of the night away.." Wesley informed, "I have prayed for it on my way here, and I have dipped it in Holy Water when I arrived... It is blessed."

"It seems to let you hold it." Stella said, "You are worthy."

"Why do you say that?" Raguna said as he waved the blade around,

"Weapons that are blessed do not let themselves be handled by those of a tainted heart." Stella answered, "On contact with such, it will burn the hands or whatever body part it has touched."

"Well... It's a relief I'm worthy." Raguna chuckled, "But I hardly come to church, why would God find me worthy?"

"There can be good people outside of church, Raguna." Wesley said, "Just as there can be bad people in it. Now... your armor." he said and pointed to the said attire in a rack. "It has been blessed too... It will protect you from damage more than conventional armor."

"Thank you.." Raguna said as he walked over to it, "I guess I should try it on?"

"Yes.." Stella said, "I'm afraid tonight's the night another foul beast comes!"

"How do you know?" Raguna asked,

"The curse says warns on every other day." Stella muttered, "And today is that day.."

000000000000

"Well.. I'm already!" Raguna said as he came out with his armor on, "What exactly will I be looking for?"

"Anything with red eyes and a fiery aura.." Wesley informed, "That is the mark of the cursed."

"Alright! Off to save Trampoli!" Raguna yelled and started to leave,

"Wait!" Stella called out and ran over to him, "Take this!" she said and handed him a rosary.

"Why, thank you." Raguna said and placed it on,

"We will be praying for your safety and victory!" Wesley told him, "Have courage, faithful warrior!"

"I will!" Raguna said and headed out the door.

000000000000

Our hero made his way out of the church and took the path into the business district, it was around midnight, the heavens were in all its splendor.

"Let's see.." Raguna mumbled as he looked around, "Nope.. Nothing..." he grumbled and looked at Melody's bathhouse, which was dark since only the outside lights were on. "No monsters... That's a good si-" he stopped when he heard something shuffle in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Raguna muttered and held up his sword, "Lord give me courage.." he said under his breath and moved forward, until a mortifying scream stopped him in his tracks...

It was Rosetta...

**This is my brand new story... I kinda based it off Castlevania and different horror stories... So, given that, it will have some religious themes... My apologies if it offends you (I wouldn't see why, though), but I really do hope you enjoy it! Please don't flame me.. And with that, I present you with the story! Onwards! **

**Another Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RUNE FACTORY**

**But there needs to be an anime on it! Seriously guys... Can you get on that? If not, I'll take action! I'm alread taking anime classes!**


	2. Chapter 2

Slayer of the Damned

Chapter 2

"A Hero is Born"

Raguna ran up the steps which led to the upper part of the Business district, where he saw Rosetta, who was quivering in fear at the sight of large monster, it was an Arch Daemon. It was larger and buffer than its normal counterpart, it also had a different shaped trident and had longer teeth and horns. Raguna could hear its heavy breathing from his position, and saw as it leaned its head for the kill. 

"AHHH!" Rosetta screamed in horror,

"HEY!" Raguna yelled, at which the Daemon turned to face him, "Leave her alone! Fight me, you coward!"

"RAARR!" the beast yelled, its glowing red eyes lighting up in anger, and it drew its trident,

"Rosetta! Hide!" Raguna told her, and Rosetta ran back inside her store,

"Raguna!?" Turner yelled from the inn's front balcony, being awoken by the noises, "Oh my!" he said as he saw the Daemon.

"Come at me!" Raguna told the monster and held out his sword, which started to shine!

"RAR!" the Daemon roared in pain as it covered its eyes from the bright light,

"That's right!" Raguna said and ran to the beast, and with one swipe, cut its chest.

"GRAA!" the Daemon bellowed, and once it regained control, retaliated with a swing from his trident.

"Woah!" Raguna yelled as he barely avoided the strike, "HA!" he yelled and delivered the killing stab to the monster's neck.

"Goah..." the Daemon groaned and it collapsed on the ground, dead.

"It's over.." Raguna sighed and looked down, the Daemon was disintegrating into burning ashes, "Rosetta, come out! I finished it off!"

The villagers who had awakened walked cautiously over to Raguna, keeping their sights on the disappearing Daemon.

"Raguna... How'd you-" Ganesha stammered, "How'd you kill it? I did killer blows to the orc that killed my son, but it ran undaunted!"

"The sword.." Raguna said, "It's blessed... It can kill creatures of the night... And with it.." he raised his voice and lifted his blade, "I will take back the Night and save Trampoli!"

"Raguna.. Are you really?" Eunice asked,

"Of course!" Raguna said, "I am the only one that can stop these beasts! I will do all in my power to help us all!"

00000000000

Raguna now took orders from the Church, helping the people by facing off against the sinister demonic beings of the shadows and saving the town.

00000000000

"He's in here... I sense him.." Raguna said as he looked around the dark town square, trying to ignore the singing rock,

Suddenly, he heard a growl, and then a quiet patter alerted him.

Out of the amphitheater seats came a large demonic ant, its red hexagonal lensed eyes lighting up the area.

"I found you." Raguna chuckled and took out his sword,

"GRAAA!" the ant roared and blindly charged towards him, its pincers primed and ready to cut and dismember the Earthmate.

"Oh no you don't!" Raguna said and dodged the attack, then cut one of the arthropod's legs in retaliation.

"AGAGA!" the ant yelled in pain as it limped to turn around to strike once more,

"Didn't you learn from before!?" Raguna laughed as he repeated the exact same move, this time taking off two legs, which made the ant capsize into its left side, since all the legs were gone from there.

"Ragg..." the demonic beast groaned in pain as it writhed on the ground, but it still tried to eviscerate Raguna.

"Ah... I see you still want to get me!" Raguna said, "Please try harder."

The ant became enraged and used the last of its energy to shuffle closer to the Earthmate, but Raguna kept stepping back.

"Well.. I can't have you just laying here.." Raguna said and looked at his sword, "You might hurt someone!" he raised his sword, then struck down. The demon ant's head fell off the body, however, the beast still squirmed and writhed.

"Thank you..." Cinnamon told Raguna, "I don't know... what would've happened to me if you hadn't ...come."

"Hey.. No problem!" Raguna responded, "It's my duty! As a knight of the Church, I shall uphold the protection of the town! Now... That is enough... I need rest." he sighed, "I'm exhausted."

Raguna yawned and walked off, his sword on his shoulder.

**Kinda short... But I really hope you are liking my new story... It will have some gruesome depictions, but nothing truly overboard... Once more, this is SM signing out! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Slayer of the Damned

Chapter 3

"The Church's Support"

"I'm exhausted, Sister Stella..." Raguna said as he laid down on his bed, "This knight business is very tiring... Plus, my shield gave out." he grumbled as he pointed at his shield, which had many scratches, burns, and even one huge crack on the edge.

"We will supply you with another, Raguna." Stella reassured, "Is there anything else you need?"

"I need to rest.." Raguna sighed and took a deep breath, "But thank you..."

"No problem, Raguna.." Stella told him then closed the door behind her.

0000000

"You're so brave, Raguna.." Lara told the Earthmate as they were strolling through the Church's garden,

"It makes me glad you chose to be a Knight of The Church..." 

"I love protecting people..." Raguna responded, "It's my... my..." he stammered,

"Duty?" Lara said, "Well, for you Raguna... It's more like a gift of God..."

"Yes.." Raguna smiled, "It kinda is..." he stayed silent, "Oh... Look at those!" he finally said and kneeled in front of a patch of flowers.

"They are beautiful.." Lara said, "They're called Praying Nuns because of their color and position."

"Oh, really?" Raguna said as he inspected the flowers, they looked very similar to our real world bluebonnets, "Yep... I can see it!" 

"Oh!" Lara exclaimed as the church bell rung, "It's time for prayer! Are... you coming... Raguna?"

"Sure." Raguna said, "After facing many demonic beasts, I need a little comfort. Those burning eyes get to you, you know. Hey! How about we walk together?" he asked innocently.

"Wha?" Lara mumbled and put on a hard blush, "Of-Of... Course!" she said and walked close to him.

0000000000

"And on the eighth... Day..." Stella gave her sermon, "God looked down on his planned paradise, and said.."

"Argh.." Raguna grumbled in the pews, Lara managed to hear his groan,

"What's wrong?" she whispered, trying to not interrupt the sermon,

"I pulled my calf while running from a Demon Buffalo..." Raguna muttered and massaged the said muscle,

"Oh..." Lara mumbled, "After the service is done... Come to the infirmary.. I'll give you a checkup."

"Thanks.." Raguna said as he straightened back up to listen to Sister Stella.

0000000000

"Oh! Hello, Raguna!" Sister Stella greeted as the knight entered the Infirmary,

"Oh.. Greetings, Sister!" Raguna mumbled and courteous bow, "I really wasn't expecting you here."

"Neither was I.." Lara grumbled,

"Well... I had to deliver these Energy Drinks to Lara." Stella responded, "Now.. May I ask why you are here? Shouldn't you be resting for tonight?"

"Well.." Raguna said, "Lara was going to give me checkup, I'm all strained in the muscles."

"Oh?" Stella asked in suspicion, then turned to Lara, "Alright.. But I better set these up for you, Lara." she mumbled.

"O-o-ok, Sister!" Lara stammered and then turned to Raguna, "Come." she said.

"Alright.." Raguna said,

"You might want to take off your armor." Lara chuckled, "I can't check your pulse with a plate of steel in between."

"Oh! Right!" Raguna laughed and took of his breastplate, only to reveal a layer of chainmail underneath. "I guess this too?" he chuckled and proceeded to take that off, finally revealing his usual upper shirt underneath.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Lara said, Stella only spectated,

"Very well. Raguna said and sat on one of the beds,

"Ok... Breathe in.." Lara said as she placed her hand on his chest, Raguna did as told. "Ok.." Lara mumbled, "You're fine... Now.. Where did you say it hurt?"

"On my left leg.." Raguna said and put up his leg, "Oh, wait!" he said and took off his steel greave, "There!" he exclaimed.

Lara stared at his leg, it was very muscular for an 18 year old, most likely from all the farm work and lugging around the heavy armor.

"Ok.." Lara stammered, "I'm going to... give you a quick... Massage." she mumbled and proceeded to do just that. Stella just supervised the entire situation,

"That feels great." Raguna said, "I'm feeling better."

"I'm going to rub... a balm to relax the muscle.." Lara said and took out a green container.

0000000000

"Is that all?" Lara asked as she was done,

"Actually." Raguna spoke, "My back has been hurting too.. You think you can get that with your miracle balm?"

"Lara? Can I see you outside?" Stella interrupted, shocking the two,

"O-of Course! Sister!" Lara stammered and walked off with her superior.

"Hm..." Raguna mumbled, "That's a shame..." he grumbled and looked down, seeing the balm on the bed. "Ah ha!" he said and grabbed it, "Maybe I can put this on myself!" he said and opened the container.

0000000000

"Lara.." Stella grumbled, "Do you like Raguna?"

"What?" Lara asked in shock, "What's this!?"

"Just answer me." Stella said, "I promise I won't tell."

"Well... Maybe... a little..." Lara mumbled, "But I wasn't going to do anything in that checkup! I swear!" she said worriedly, "I keep my honor!"

"Relax.. I wasn't thinking that." Stella laughed, "Now.. What I do think is that... Well, it is your choice who you like or not.. But my thoughts on Raguna are very positive.. He's a good man, has a stable income, very hardworking, caring... and a faithful parishioner. However, it is your choice..."

"Alright.." Lara mumbled, "But I really don't like him risking his life fighting... I wish he could just stay at home.."

"He will my dear.." Stella reassured, "The curse will be lifted by Fall, he will return to his regular life."

"Ok.." Lara mumbled, "I guess we bette-"

"AUGH!" a yell echoed through the hall, making the two run in worry.

0000000000

"Raguna!?" Lara asked, seeing the hero in pain, "What's wrong!?"

"I pulled my... triceps!" Raguna yelled, "I tried putting the balm on my back!"

"Oh.." Lara said and ran to him, "You silly goose! Why didn't you wait for me to come back?"

"I don't know." Raguna said like a punished child,

"Alright.." Lara said and took his arm, "This might hurt a little." she mumbled and gave his arm a hard pull, popping it.

"YEOW!" Raguna yelled in pain, "You said a little!"

"I know.." Lara mumbled, "But you should be fine now."

0000000000

"Here we go!" Stella said as she handed Raguna his new shield, "I've prayed for it and sprinkled holy water on it... It should be the same as your other."

"Thank you.." Raguna said, "Now.. I have to go to my patrol." he said and ran towards the door, doing a sign of the cross before he exited.


	4. Chapter 4

Slayer of the Damned

Chapter 4

"Playing with The Dark"

"That mortal.." a dark, sinister voice growled as he watched Raguna patrol the town, "He's ruining my plans! The curse is going haywire! I must stop him! But the puny monsters of this land are too weak! I need something stronger! I know!"

**000000000**

"It seems very quiet..." Raguna mumbled as he walked around, "It's like.. Nothing is coming tonight..."

He continued to walk around until he reached the West Part of the town, then stood in front of the Manor.

"Hm..." Raguna mumbled as he stared into the Manor, "I always asked myself why would Bianca need so many rooms? I mean, it's just her and Tabatha.. Oh well." he shrugged his shoulders and kept walking, that was, until the ground trembled underneath him.

Then coming from down the Mountain Road, a horrible beast came stomping down, it was none other than Grimoire.

"I-I-mpossible!" Raguna said as he looked at the dragon, "I killed you back in Kardia!"

Grimoire just roared in anger,

"I don't... I... Very well!" Raguna regained his confidence, "If I defeated you once! I can again!"

However, right when he said that, Grimoire collapsed into a black goo, completely shocking Raguna.

"What!?" Raguna said as the goo took on another shape, it was Terrable.

Terrable roared as well, this time, our brave knight was frightened to the bone.

"I... I.." Raguna said, "I will defeat you..?" he mumbled and raised his sword,

Terrable proceeded to attack the knight, who dodged and retaliated with a sword strike.

"Take that!" Raguna said as he cut the dragon's wing, "And that!" he said and struck the ribs.

Terrable roared in pain and tried to tackle in retaliation, only to miss and fall into Kross' farm, destroying all his crops.

"Sorry, Kross!" Raguna grumbled as Terrable got back up, "This is the end of the line, beast!"

However, Terrable once again turned into black goo and transformed into Ethelberd, once again shocking Raguna.

"How is this Possible!" Raguna yelled, "It's like... Like..."

Ethelberd yelled,

"Wait... He can't speak.." Raguna observed as Ethelberd stomped angrily and then threw a fire blast at him, striking the young knight and knocking him to the ground.

Ethelberd then warped by Raguna and blasted him with a lightning bolt, making him fly up and fall unto Bianca's fountain.

"What is going on!?" Raguna said as he got back up and tried to hit Ethelberd, only to continually miss and miss, that was until he managed to hack the fiend's right arm. "Ah ha!" Raguna yelled, "I got you now!" he said, until Ethelberd once again turned into black goo.

However, this time the black goo slimed off into where the roads intersect and started building up.

"I don't know why it turned into those..." Raguna mumbled as he observed the phenomena, "It's like it knew... My biggest fears..." he gasped in shock, "Impossible!"

This time, the goo turned into its true form, it was a slime beast with a giant red eye, legs of a goat, arms of a gorrila, and the head of a stag beetle.

"So... You finally found out!" the beast said, "Ha ha ha!"

"I don't know who you are, or what you want, but leave this place at once!" Raguna yelled and then made his sword glow.

The beast covered its eye, indicating its demonic origin.

"I will kill you! Raguna!" the beast said and charged towards him.

"Not today!" Raguna responded and ran to meet him, though it was a dumb move since he was merely brushed aside and thrown into Kross' mailbox.

"Not again..." Raguna grumbled, "Sorry, Kross.." he strained to stand up, "You won't pull a move like that again!" he said and charged once more, this time striking the beast in the arm, comically making it fall off like his Ethelberd form's.

"Gah.." The fiend roared as it held its wound, "so... you think that will stop me?" he chuckled, and then with a big straining yell, the goo in that area regenerated its arm back.

"What?!" Raguna said, "Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible for a Dementor, boy!" the fiend taunted and then tried to chop Raguna in half with his pincers.

"Wah!" Raguna yelled as he was picked up by the Dementor's mandibles, "Let's me go!"

"As you insist!" the Dementor laughed and threw Raguna real high, making him crash into one of the Manor's windows. He then landed inside the very room Bianca was sleeping in.

"AAHH!" Bianca screamed as Raguna rolled in and crashed into a bookshelf, making all the books fall on him.

"Argh..." Raguna grumbled, took the books off him and then stood up, "Hey Bianca, beautiful night, eh?" he told the rich girl, who was shaking in fright.

"Raguna!" Bianca yelled, "You pervert! What are you doing in my room!? I'm in my night gown!"

"Well.. I certainly wasn't spying on you, that's for sure!" Raguna chuckled,

"You peeping Tom! How horrible!" Bianca yelled, "Look! Next time just come at me from the front, Ok?"

"Um.. I'm hoping that doesn't mean what I think it does.." Raguna mumbled, but at that second, the Dementor climbed up the Manor and broke down the window to get in.

"Peekaboo!" the beast yelled and looked at Bianca,

"AAHHH!" Bianca screamed in terror, "What is that?!"

"Your worst nightmare!" the Dementor laughed and turned into black goo.

"What's it doing!?" Bianca yelled, "It's ruining my carpet!"

The goo reformed into a... Wallet? 

"What the?" Raguna said as he picked up the said item, "It's empty! Wait a minute.." he started to think, "If it turned into some of my fears.. That means.." he turned to Bianca, who was just as confused as he was. "Bianca... Are you afraid of having no more money?" he asked,

"Yes!" Bianca yelled, "It's my ultimate nightmare! I can't possibly think of what I'll do if that happened!"

"That explains a lot.." Raguna mumbled as he looked at the empty wallet, "I'm pretty sure it's not that dangerous in this state.. So." he said and pulled out his sword, then cut the wallet in half.

However, the wallet only turned back into black goo, which then surprisingly turned into a dead Chipper.

"Ew!" Bianca said, "The smell is repulsive!"

"I see!" Raguna said, "If I attack it, but not completely destroy it, the Dementor will just turn into another fear... So if I leave it alone... But who's fear is that?"

"It's not mine!" Bianca yelled, "But it comes close!"

"Then that must be Tabatha's!" Raguna exclaimed, and at that very moment, Tabatha, who had just walked in, fainted at the sight of the dead monster.

"Well.. I can just take it away now.." Raguna chuckled, "Not much it can do in this state..."

"Take it away!" Bianca said, "And you're gonna have to pay for my window, you know!"

"Yes yes.." Raguna laughed as he dragged the dead chipper off.

000000000

"Here we go.." the Earthmate mumbled as he set the carcass in some boulders by the mountain, "Just gotta cover this with stones and.." he said, but his sword accidentally slipped and struck the Dementor.

The black goo reappeared and finally started to morph,

"Oh boy..." Raguna mumbled, "It's going to go for my fear.."

The Dementor goo did just that and transformed into something not dangerous, but it scared Raguna nonetheless.

"GAH!" Raguna said and then threw a rock on it, "No! I can't!" he grumbled and kept piling stones.

0000000000

"How'd it go?" Stella asked as a weary Raguna walked in,

"It went well.." Raguna mumbled, "There was only one beast... And we need to pay for damage on Bianca's house... and Kross' land."

"I'm so glad to- Wait, what?" Stella said in shock, "What was that?!"

"Nothing.." Raguna mumbled and kneeled by the altar, trying to reel from the final fear the Dementor showed him with prayer...

**Sorry it took so long to upload, but I've been very busy! Please forgive me! I hope you enjoy and have a great day, guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Slayer of The Damned

Chapter 5

"A New Force"

"Raguna?" Lara asked the Earthmate on their usual morning garden stroll,

"Yes?" Raguna responded,

"Have you... you.." Lara stammered, "Ever thought about getting... married?"

Raguna looked at her in curiousity, "No, actually." he responded normally, "I really haven't!"

"Oh." Lara mumbled and looked down,

"Hey, it doesn't mean I wouldn't want to do it." Raguna said, "But why would you ask such a question?"

"I don't know.. Just me.." Lara chuckled nervously,

"Oh.. Ok." Raguna said and smiled, "I had a big fight last night... It was terrible.." he grumbled,

"Oh my! What happened!?" Lara asked worriedly, "Is it your back? Leg? Did you get cut?!"

"No no." Raguna responded, "I just saw something terrible..."

"Oh Raguna..." Lara said, "I know that duty is hard... But even in the face of demons you can stay strong, I believe in you!"

"Heh.. Thanks." Raguna told her, "But no, it wasn't that..." 

"Pray tell what was it." Lara said and looked worriedly at him.

"You really need to stop being so worried about me, Lara." Raguna chuckled, "Ever since I got this duty you have always come to check on me. However... I really don't want to talk about it.."

"Ok.." Lara mumbled, "Raguna?" she asked nervously,

"Yes?" Raguna responded,

"Do you... Like..." Lara mumbled,

"Saving people?" Raguna interrupted, "Helping the town? Serving the Lord? Shiny Swords? Pizza? Netflix?" he rambled.

"No." Lara mumbled, "Do you like..." she stayed silent for a few moments, "... Me?"

"What?" Raguna asked in shock, "Lara? Are you..."

"Crazy?" it was Lara's turn to ramble, "Idiotic? Stupid? Insane?"

"No!" Raguna said, "Are you saying you like me?"

"I... I..." Lara mumbled, "I... Do.. Like you..."

"Oh..." Raguna mumbled, "Lara... Look... The truth is.. I can't really like you right now..." he said,

Lara was devastated,

"Because... Whatever this thing is... I know it is targeting me now.." Raguna explained, "And I wouldn't want you to be in its sights if you and I were together! I wouldn't want to see you hurt... Because I kinda like you too.." he mumbled,

"You do?" Lara asked, getting a little bit happier,

"Yeah..." Raguna mumbled, "Plus, we're, like, meant for each other! We both like good, we both worry about the other, we both serve God! You don't kill demon beasts however! Though.. It would be cool..." he said jokingly.

"You really think we are meant for each other?" Lara asked,

"Sure!" Raguna said, "Look.. I'm free for dating like before, but I was thinking, once this curse is lifted, you and I can..."

"Get married?" Lara said, light shining in her eyes,

"Yeah..." Raguna smiled and held her hand, "Exactly!"

"Oh, Raguna.." Lara mumbled, and without hesitation, gave him a kiss on the lips.

"What do you think Sister Stella will say?" Raguna laughed,

"I think she will say she's happy for her apprentice." a voice responded, it was Sister Stella, who was standing in front of them.

"Ah! Sister Stella!" Raguna said, "You scared me!"

"I get that a lot." Stella mumbled, "But don't worry... I agree with your plans... I give you my blessing."

"But Sister, you're not our parents!" Lara laughed,

"Oh.. Right." Stella chuckled, "Well.. Best of luck for both of you!"

00000000

"So... How do you do this job again?" Lara asked as she walked the town with Raguna at night,

"I just patrol around until I find something." Raguna responded, "The monsters only appear at night so I have to stay up to five... It's really stressing on my body."

"Ooh.." Lara grumbled, "This armor is heavy.." she said as she fixed her breastplate, "I can't imagine how you could lug this heavy steel around for so many hours!"

"Well.. It does take some getting use to." Raguna responded, "I happen to be very fit! I can even catch up to Anette in this!"

"You're pulling my leg!" Lara chuckled, "That's impossible!"

"Well, maybe a little." Raguna laughed, "So... are you liking the patrol?"

"Yes." Lara responded, "I'm just praying we don't meet anything bad tonight.."

"So am I." Raguna sighed, "All I want is for the people to be safe..."

However, something was lurking in the bushes beside them...

"Raguna." Lara said, "Look at the stars." she lifted her gaze to the cosmos,

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Raguna said as he too saw them,

"Yes.." Lara responded, then looked back at Raguna, "Raguna... I love spending time with you."

"I do-" Raguna was interrupted by the sudden shuffling in the brush, "What was that?" he asked.

Out from the foliage, a slender figure appeared, it was some kind of dragon snake.

"What is that!?" Lara screamed as the monster appeared,

"I don't know!" Raguna said, "I've never seen anything like it before!"

"SSSSsss..." the serpent hissed as it looked at the Earthmate, then started to open its mouth. Faster than a blink, it shot out venom that struck Raguna, making his armor sizzle.

"ARGH!" Raguna yelled as the poison burned his skin,

"Raguna!" Lara screamed in worry, "Are you ok!?"

"It burrnnnss!" Raguna wailed as he twitched and walked around,

"SHAA!" the serpent hissed and instantly coiled around Raguna like a boa constrictor.

"AAGH!" Raguna yelled as the serpent's grip tightened and tightened.

"Raguna!" Lara screamed, seeing he was in big trouble.

"LARA! RUNN!" Raguna yelled as he was being smushed more and more,

"Raguna! I can't leave you!" Lara said and looked at any possible thing to use to help.

Lara spotted a nearby branch and grabbed it, using all her might to hit the monster, though it was useless. She then tried to kick and punch, but it was also to no avail, the serpent only laughed at her attempts.

"Lara..." Raguna said softly, "I... can't... keep... on..."

"Raguna!" Lara cried and looked around one last time, that's when she noticed the cross on her necklace, it was big and had a pointed tip at the bottom. Without hesitation, she ripped it off and stabbed it into the snake's skin, making it howl in pain and release Raguna.

"HASSSS!" the serpent hissed and looked at where the Cross struck, seeing the scales were burned off as well as flesh.

"Ha...Ha..." Raguna wheezed, "You saved me... Thank you.." he told Lara,

"He's still not dead, Raguna!" Lara said and pointed at the snake,

"I'll make him.." Raguna mumbled and drew out his sword,

"HISS!" the Serpent roared and tried spitting venom again, only for Raguna to block it with his shield.

"Here's my revenge!" Raguna yelled and cut the serpent's head off with his sword.

The snake's body writhed around for a few seconds until it finally stopped...

00000000

"I'm so glad you all are alright!" Stella said as the two walked in the chapel, "I was worried sick!"

"You have a right to." Raguna responded, "It think whatever is behind the curse just got smart."

"What do you mean by that?" Stella asked,

"I mean that it is making monsters." Raguna told her, "It's no longer using the monsters around here! God knows what it'll make next!"

"How horrid!" Stella gasped, then looked at Raguna, "Oh my, Raguna! Look at your cheek!"

"I got burned by poison.." Raguna grumbled, "In fact, I almost died.. Had it not been for Lara."

"Lara!?" Stella said in shock, "What did you do, dear?" she asked her.

"I... Took my cross.." Lara responded, "And I stabbed the monster with it..."

"It seemed to be very effective..." Raguna said, "Why don't I have one?"

"Because I never knew it could be used as a weapon.." Stella mumbled, "The Cross is a sign of peace..."

"Well.. Can I have one? Except bigger than Lara's?" Raguna asked, "And can it have all pointy edges?"

"I do not see why not.." Stella asked, "But I think it's not the cross that has the power, but the faith you put in it.."

"That's true.." Lara said, "When I used it, it was my last resort to save Raguna... I prayed and had faith it would work."

"Very well... I will remember that.." Raguna said, "Now... We must rest... We have to be ready for the next monsters.." he said and walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

Slayer of the Damned

Chapter 6

"The Devil Knows"

"WOAH!" Raguna said as he barely avoided a stream of fire from a dragon beast,

"RAAHH!" the dragon roared as it flew over to the Earthmate,

"These new monsters are unbelievable!" Raguna grumbled as he dodged the talons heading his way,

"HA!" he yelled and tried to strike a Viking Daemon, who joined the fray. "Now they're coming in packs!" Raguna said as he killed the viking and turned back to the Dragon, who tackled him down with a gust of wind.

"FWAAHHH!" the dragon breathed fire, which Raguna deflected with his shield.

"Too hot to handle!" Raguna said as he stood back up, "Even for you!" he yelled and ran towards the drake, "HAH!" he slashed the throat.

"GWAAAHHH!" the wyrm fell dead with a large thump.

"Uhhh Uh..." a moaning was heard, it was some undead monsters, like the ReDeads from Legend Of Zelda.

"What are those!?" Raguna said as he saw the hideous humanoids,

"AAAAAHHH!" one of the monsters screamed, which made Raguna freeze in terror (just like a ReDead).

The humanoid slowly made their way to the paralyzed Raguna, who could only watch in fear.

However, our hero regained mobility and started to attack the creatures, killing two out of seven.

"AAAHH!" another screamed, freezing Raguna again, but this time, one of the creatures did reach him, and latched on to his body. (Again like a ReDead)

"AGG!" Raguna mumbled as the monster bit his shoulder, but he once again regained mobility and pushed it off, then killed it.

"ZUA ZUA!" a giant demon wasp flew into the fray and fired a stinger at Raguna, though it hit one of the undead humanoids and killed it.

"Thanks a lot!" Raguna chuckled as he killed the last of the screaming creatures and turned to him, "Now its your tu-WOAH!" he yelled as he was lassoed from behind by a demon spider. "Let me go!" he yelled and struggled to get free,

"ZUA!" the wasp buzzed and fired another stinger,

"Going down!" Raguna said and fell to his knees, making the stinger go above him and strike the spider behind, freeing him from the web. "Adios!" Raguna yelled and hit the wasp with his sword, cutting it in half.

**00000000000**

"HOW AM I LOSING!?" a sinister voice yelled as he spectated Raguna destroy all his minions, "They should've slaughtered him by now! This is impossible! Ok... Calm down.." he mumbled, "I got another trick up my sleeve..."

**00000000000**

"Why hello, Danny!" Anette said as she placed the said manager's mail in the mailbox, for it was day.

"Hey, Anette." Danny replied, "How is your morning?"

"Good.. You- WOAH!" Anette screamed as a giant tomahawk destroyed the mailbox she was next to.

"MONSTER!" Eunice screamed, and a giant centaur creature came out from the nearby woods, holding another throwing axe and sword.

"Somebody call Raguna!" Uzuki yelled,

"I'm going!" Anette said and sped off.

00000000000

"Sister! Sister!" Anette yelled as she entered the chapel,

"What is it child?!" Stella asked worriedly, seeing the urgency on the mailgirl's face,

"A monster! We need Raguna!" Anette alerted,

"A monster!? But it's day!" Stella said, "That's impossible!"

"We need Raguna, Sister Stella!" Anette said,

"I'll go get him!" Stella said and ran off.

However, Raguna was sound asleep, still resting from the long fight he had prior... By this point he had only rested about an hour.

"Raguna!" Stella yelled, "Wake up! There's a monster!"

"What...?" Raguna said groggily, "Tell him to wait... Visiting hours are from 9 to 6.." he mumbled and turned over,

"Raguna! This is an emergency! A monster is attacking!" Stella repeated,

"WHAT!?" Raguna woke in shock, "A monster!? Really!? I better head off then!"

00000000000

"Come out, puny humans!" the centaur said as he pounded the doors of the inn, where Uzuki, Eunice, and Turner hid behind the reception desk in fear.

"As long as I know, you're the puny one here, horse feet!" a voice called out, it was Ganesha, who was armed to fight.

"Ha ha!" the centaur laughed, "I can't believe this! Puny elf lady thinks she can win!" he said,

"I am not puny, beast!" Ganesha said and charged, only for her entire attack to miss,

"Too slow!" the beast laughed and paraded around her, "I'm over here!"

"HAH!" Ganesha yelled and kept slashing, but the centaur kept dodging and trotting in circles around her.

"Now it's my turn!" the centaur said and struck Ganesha with his axe, knocking her down and killing her. "HAHAHAHA!" the beast laughed sadistically and trotted over her.

"GANESHA!" a voice yelled, it was Raguna, who had barely arrived but had seen the event, "You monster!" he yelled and drew his sword, "Face a real warrior!"

"Oh! Raguna!" the centaur said, "Master has been looking for you!"

"Tell him I'm here!" Raguna said, "Now face me, demon beast!"

"As you please!" the centaur said and charged towards Raguna, striking the knights shield with his axe and sending him flying.

"Argh..." Raguna groaned as he stood up, "I'm exhausted from last night..."

"Tired already?" the demon beast taunted, "I'm just warming up!"

"So am I!" Raguna said and drew his sword and struck the centaur on the side, making a moderate cut.

"That hurt!" the centaur yelled and retaliated with a strike from his axe, which hit Raguna, but luckily on the blunt side, sending him flying once more.

"Ha... Ha..." Raguna panted, "Take this!" he yelled and threw his spear, striking the Centaur's front thigh,

"ARGHH!" the centaur yelled as the spear burned him, "WHAT IS THIS!?"

"A blessed lance!" Raguna responded and ran to land a killer blow, only to be mule kicked by the monster.

"Take this!" the centaur yelled and threw his axe, which hit Raguna's shield. However, the axe cut through the shield, through Raguna's arm armor and struck his skin, giving him a huge gash,

"AUGH!" Raguna yelled in pain, as he took of his shield and the axe, "Agh..." he panted, he felt ready to faint, he was tired beyond words.

"Hah!" the centaur yelled as it finally took off the blessed spear, only for his hand to be burned on contact, forcing him to drop it. "You and your sacred things!" the centaur grumbled, "Now... I'm going to trample you alive!" he laughed and tackled a tired Raguna to the ground, then started to stomp on him with his horse legs.

"ACK!" Raguna yelled as he was struck in the stomach and chest,

"AHAHAHAHA!" the centaur laughed cruelly,

"AAAHH!" Raguna screamed as one of his ribs was cracked, "ARGH!" he finally mustered up his strength to grab his sword, however, it was not there, it was about 6 feet away, knocked off his hand by the mule kick.

"Ready to die!?" the centaur taunted as he increased stomp power,

"Not.. Yet!" Raguna said and grabbed his last resort, his cross, and stabbed it into the centaur's lower chest.

"AAARRGHHH!" the centaur neighed in pain and fell back, "IT BURNSS!"

"Ready to die?" Raguna repeated the question, and with his sword, raised it up,

"NO! MERCY!" the centaur pleaded,

"HAAHH!" Raguna yelled and cut the centaur's head off, and it rolled into the stream below.

00000000000

"Raguna!" Eunice said as she ran out with bandages, "Are you ok?!"

"Never been better..." Raguna said sarcastically, having cuts, bruises, and the gash on his shield arm.

"Ganesha..." Rita said as she looked at the dwarven smithy, "Why?"

"Do not worry... She has been avenged..." Raguna mumbled and looked at the centaur's headless body laying by the plaza. (Area with the stairs leading to town square.)

"We need to get you to the infirmary.." Eunice mumbled, seeing Raguna's condition,

"Yes..." Raguna said and gave a long sigh...

**00000000000**

"Impossible!" the sinister voice said, "I attacked at day! He should've been too tired to fight back at that hour!" he yelled in rage, "My minions are too stupid! They're brutes! I need to find something with cunning intellect to rival a human's! But what... I cannot possess humans or create them! What can I use!?" he said and his dark figure scanned the land for a viable candidate.

But, as a cruel twist of fate, he found what he wanted, deep beneath Trampoli in a labyrinth.

"Hmm..." the voice mumbled as he inspected the creatures, "This is gold! This is pure gold!" he said happily, "I can't believe these still exist! Plus! I can take over them! HAHAHA! Today is my lucky day! I will show those puny humans that the curse of Trampoli will not be messed with!" he said and laughed evilly...


	7. Chapter 7

Slayer of The Damned

Chapter 7

"The Knight and the Nun"

"Raguna..." Lara mumbled, "You look horrible.."

"Gee... Thanks.." Raguna grumbled,

"You do! Look at these cuts!" Lara said as she saw the injuries, "This is awful!"

"It is... I'm not only tired... I'm hungry!" Raguna chuckled,

"Raguna!" Lara scolded, "This is no laughing matter! You could've died!"

"Yes..." Raguna suddenly turned serious, "I could've... That's why, Lara... I wanted to do this..." he said and pulled out a ring,

"Raguna.." Lara said, "Is that..."

"Lara..." Raguna said, "I don't want to die knowing your dream hasn't come true... I thought about it hard... And I've decided... We can get married now... I don't care about the curse... It can't affect us... Lara... will you.. Marry me?" he asked.

"Raguna..." Lara said, "It warms my heart to the very core for you to say that... YES!" she screamed, "Yes! Yes! I will!"

"Yah!" Stella said from the sidelines, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Sister!" Lara said, "Oh Raguna! When shall the wedding be?" 

"I don't know.." Raguna said, "Why don't you decide?"

"Ok!" Lara said, "Sister Stella? How about on the Holiday?"

"Alright! I don't see why not!" Stella said, "It's Monday, so I can prepare!"

"Thank you so much!" Lara said and hugged the sister,

"I hope I'll be fine by then.." Raguna said and looked at his injuries, "I kinda have a broken rib..."

"You'll be fine, Raguna!" Lara said, "I got this new healing spell from Norad! It's bound to have you good by tonight!"

"Then use it!" Raguna urged, "The pain is too real!"

"Alright... But I must warn you.." Lara said as she took out the spell book, "This thing is going to knock you out pretty fast..." she said and opened it, "Are you ready?"

"Let the book try!" Raguna said, "I'll say my bedtime prayers before that book puts me to sleep!"

"Ok.." Lara chuckled and made a magic orb in her hand, "Here it goes.."

"Now I lay me..." Raguna started to pray, but before he even finished he was out of it.

"How long will he be asleep?" Stella asked worriedly,

"Oh... He'll be good by the time he gets back on patrol." Lara said, "Now come.. we need to pick out my dress!" she said cheerfully and walked off with her superior.

**0000000000**

"Now let's see.." the sinister voice said as his shadowy figure paced around his prime subjects, "I know who these are... These are from before the humans... Yes... These will be a great asset to me... Now, who to choose... I know.. This one!" he said and hovered over one of the subjects.

**0000000000**

"Huah!" Raguna yawned as he awoke, "Oh! It's eight!" he said as he looked at the clock, "It's time to go on patrol!"

0000000000

"Be safe, Raguna!" the two nuns told the knight before the left,

"I will!" Raguna said and rushed out the door, unaware of the evil that the devil of the curse had in store for him...


	8. Chapter 8

Slayer of The Damned

Chapter 8

"Age Old Threat"

"That spell really worked!" Raguna exclaimed as he jumped up and about, "I feel as good as new!"

"You should.." a voice called out from the stands of the Town Square, startling Raguna.

"Who's there?!" Raguna called out,

"More like, who's over here?" the voice said once more, and Raguna turned in its direction, only to see a pale young man, seemingly his age and about his height, standing there. He had long grey hair and a long black robe, he also had two purple eyes that matched the night environment.

"Who are you?" Raguna asked, "Are you new to Trampoli?" 

"Not at all.." the lad responded, "I've been here for 300 years..."

"300 years!?" Raguna said in shock, "That's a lot of time! What have you been doing? Playing Sudoku? I didn't even think people live that long!"

"Well..." the youth said, "I have been sleeping the whole time... and then, who said I'm human?" he turned to face Raguna, who saw that his eyes turned into a fiery red.

"Oh no..." Raguna said, "You're with the cursed! You're a hell spawn!" he yelled and drew his sword.

"Some people prefer to call me..." the youth said, "A Vampire... not a hell spawn.. Also, my name is Balthazar. I can see you are a human... Back in my day, I used to be the best human hunter in this area."

"A v-v-vampire?!" Raguna stammered,

"What's the matter? Scared?" Balthazar taunted, "Think your God can help you? Guess again!" he laughed and charged at a blinding speed to punch Raguna.

"OOF!" Raguna said as he landed on his back, "What was that?!"

"Silly human." Balthazar chuckled, "Did you not know vampires are two times faster that humans? I guess not..."

"That won't help you!" Raguna said and stood back up, then he lifted up his sword and made it glow.

"AH!" Balthazar hissed at the bright light,

"Take this!" Raguna said and hit the Vampire with his shield, sending him flying into the Singing Rock.

"What a cheap shot!" Balthazar growled as he regained his posture, "It seems your holy toys do work after all! But will that save you?" he chuckled and ran to attack, only for his kick to be blocked by the shield.

"You're fast!" Raguna said, "But I'm fast-" he stopped when he noticed Balthazar was no longer standing where he was going to strike.

"Over here!" Balthazar laughed from behind Raguna and kicked him in the back,

"Ah!" Raguna groaned and turned around, only to see Balthazar's foot until it hit his face.

"You bore me.." Balthazar said as he strolled around Raguna, "I've fought woolies with more kick."

"Are you kidding me, I'm barely warming up!" Raguna said, kneeled, and did a sign of the cross, "Now I'm ready!"

"As you wish." Balthazar laughed and started his blitz, hitting Raguna with a fury of punches before the knight retaliated with a shield bash to his head.

"Ah ha!" Raguna said and struck the dazed vampire in the arm, only making a minor gash.

"AH!" Balthazar yelled in pain as the strike burned him, "You and your holy baloney weapons!"

he roared and delivered a kick to Raguna's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "One thing else..." Balthazar whispered, "Vampires are also stronger than humans.." he said and threw Raguna over the stream and into the stone bleachers on the other side.

"ACK!" Raguna said as he crashed into the hard stone,

"Is that really all?" Balthazar asked as he jumped over to his side,

"No!" Raguna said and stood back up, then hit Balthazar with his shield again, knocking him to the other side.

"That shield is really a pest!" Balthazar said, "I'm taking it!" he yelled and used a magic blast to blow away the shield, only to have it deflected back at him.

"Try again!" Raguna said and punched the vampire in the face.

"A magic reflector? How clever!" Balthazar said, "You sure came prepared! Though, not at all actually."

"What do you mean by that?" Raguna asked,

"With your arsenal, there is no way you could defeat me quickly.." Balthazar taunted,

"Oh yeah?" Raguna said and hacked with his sword, striking Balthazar in the cheek, making a cut.

"Argh!" Balthazar yelled and then grabbed Raguna and threw him into an abandoned wagon, breaking it into pieces.

"Arghh.." Raguna growled and stood up from the rubble, only to find his sword had fallen,

"A knight without his sword.." Balthazar taunted,

"I can still fight!" Raguna said and looked around, he then spotted the broken wooden pieces of the wagon and picked one up. "Prepare yourself!" he yelled,

"What!?" Balthazar yelled in shock, "No!"

"What?" Raguna asked, "are you... Afraid of wood?"

"Silence!" Balthazar yelled and shot a lightning bolt, which was reflected by Raguna's shield.

"ARGH!" the vampire yelled as he was shocked.

"Take this!" Raguna said and stabbed Balthazar with the wooden 'stake'.

"AUGH!" Balthazar yelled in pain as the wooden piece impaled him in the stomach.

"I guess wood is good..." Raguna chuckled and looked at the injured Balthazar.

"GRAAHH!" the vampire yelled in rage and grabbed Raguna by the neck, "You pathetic human! I will destroy you!" he said and took out the impaled stake and threw it aside. "I will make you dread the day you messed with me!" Balthazar yelled and started to choke him,

"Gg-aah.." Raguna choked as Balthazar's vampire grip tightened around his throat,

"Suffer!" Balthazar yelled and put a horrible dark spell in his hand, causing terrible pain to Raguna.

"AGH!" Raguna yelled and tried all he could to get, free, until finally using his cross to bonk Balthazar in the head.

"Yeowch!" Balthazar yelled and let go, holding his cranium in pain,

"Hah... Hah..." Raguna panted and struggled to get back up,

"You sure are a feisty one!" Balthazar growled, "But no human will make a fool out of Balthazar!"

"We'll see about that!" Raguna said and ran to throw a punch, only for it to be caught midway.

"Stupid!" Balthazar yelled and threw an uppercut which sent poor Raguna flying about three feet up,

"Argh!" Raguna grunted as he hit the ground,

"Now... Time to kill you!" Balthazar said and charged up a Darkness spell,

Raguna, shieldless, had no protection and looked around for some thing to save him.

"I have you now!" Balthazar yelled, the sphere of dark magic growing stronger,

"Where is my sword!?" Raguna yelled, "Sword! I need you!"

The sword, hearing these words, flew towards its owner, shocking the two fighters as it went into Raguna's hand.

"What?!" Balthazar yelled in shock, "How!?"

Raguna used this time to stand up and face the fiend, his sword in his hand.

"Now... To hell demon beast, from whence you came!" Raguna yelled, and with a swift slice of his sword, chopped Balthazar's head off, unknowingly truly killing him...

**000(Le Next Day...)000**

"A vampire!?" Stella said in shock, "How!?"

"I don't know..." Raguna said, "I didn't even know what to do when I faced it."

"Did you kill it?" Stella asked,

"Yes... I chopped off its head... Or his.." Raguna mumbled, "He was called Balthazar."

"Thank God..." Stella sighed in relief, "Great job Raguna..."

"Now can I ask, what is a vampire?" Raguna asked,

"Come with me.." Stella said, and led him out.

00000000000

"Hello Sister, Raguna!" Kanno greeted the two inside the clock tower, he was reading a book,

"Greetings, Kanno." Stella responded, "I need to discuss something with you." 

"Anything for you." Kanno said,

"I was wondering if you could teach Raguna about... Vampires." Stella told him.

"What!?" said Kanno in shock, "Why?"

"I just recently fought one." Raguna said, "And I want to know exactly how to fight one..."

"Vampires in Kardia!?" Kanno said, "What has this town come to? We're all doomed!"

"Not if I know how to fight them!" Raguna reassured, "Now tell me!"

"Alright Alright..." Kanno calmed down and opened a book, he then read aloud:

_Vampires are rare and powerful creatures that were once a diverse race before humans, dwarves, and elves even existed. Vampires can run exceedingly fast, the fastest of which is fabled to have run more than 100 miles per hour! They are also much stronger than humans, so beware! However, despite all these strengths, they can be overcome if you have the right things... The weaknesses of Vampires being:_

_1. Garlic_

_It is not known why vampires dislike this crop, but it does repel them and can cause a bad rashes and blisters on the vampire if consumed._

_2. Sunlight_

_Vampires despise sunlight, mostly due to the fact that it burns their skin, and with more than 5 minutes of exposure, can cause them to turn into ashes. It has been said that there are some vampires that have become immune to this, however._

_3. Wooden Stake_

_A wooden stake to the heart will immobilize a vampire isntantly! Well... Wouldn't that immobilize every living thing ever?_

_4. Religious Artifacts_

_It is also not known why Vampires are weak to the religious artifacts used by the Church, but it is the most effective way to defeat a vampire quickly!_

_Despite this, the method to truly defeat a vampire is by chopping off their head! If you do not do this and deliver what you think is a fatal blow any where else, the vampire will merely enter a period of hibernation and will wake up at another time! So make sure of this! However, they will not hibernate if killed by the sun, since they are ashes..._


	9. Chapter 9

Slayer of the Damned

Chapter 9

This Starts Part II

"Raguna the Vampire Killer"

"How do I tell a vampire from a person?" Raguna asked Kanno, who had finished reading,

"Well, Vampires are for the most pale in the skin" Kanno responded, "Another way of telling them apart is by their unusual eye colors. They have a greater color variation than humans, ranging from normal brown to even pink and orange!"

"Raguna, you must be careful!" Stella said, "Vampires are no laughing matter! I can't even believe how they got into the curse!"

"Alright.." Raguna said, "I will try my best to be safe... But still, I have to fight them... Can you supply me with all I need?"

"Certainly!" Stella said,

"Here's a fun fact!" Kanno said as he looked at the book, "Holy Water can burn vampire skin! Wow!"

"Hmm..." Raguna mumbled, "That's nice and all, but how would I carry that around?"

"I have just the thing!" Stella responded.

**0000000000**

"How! HOW!?" the sinister voice yelled in rage oncemore, "How is he still alive!? Vampires are the most cunning and powerful of all mortals! HOW!?" the room which his shadowy body was in shook. "Alright... I need to calm down..." he sighed, "Maybe that vampire wasn't strong enough... Maybe this one will do the trick! She has greater power than the last!" he said and started to laugh cruelly.

**0000000000**

"Here we go!" Stella said as she gave Raguna a flask, "You're all set for patrol if you encounter a vampire!"

"What is this?" Raguna asked as he looked at the flask,

"Holy Water!" Stella smiled,

"Ah.." Raguna said in realization, "Ok... I have my wooden stake." he said and pointed at the said item on his belt, "Bag of garlic... Cross... Sword... Flask of Holy Water... Shield.. Armor... Capability.. Faith... I'm all check!" he said, "I'm ready!"

"Then go out there and show the curse who's boss!" Stella yelled as the knight made his way out.

**0000000000**

"It seems... a little too quiet..." Raguna mumbled and looked around the dark town, "Oh.. What's this?" he said as he spotted a young woman standing in front of Store Materia.

"Oh... Greetings.." the woman said, "The name is Lyra... The last of the Vampirettes.. And you must be Raguna."

"I see word travels fast.." Raguna said as he kept a grip on his sword,

"You must thank our Master for that.." Lyra said, at that point her eyes turned a fiery red and she started to walk towards him, "I am going to suck the life out of your veins... Then you will become one of us."

"I'd prefer not to.." Raguna said, "I'm more of a day person.. Plus, I like church."

"Oh... I see." Lyra said, "I guess I'm just going to have to kill you!" she screamed and with her nails did a swift slash.

"Gah!" Raguna yelled as he was cut in the cheek,

"Take this!" Lyra yelled and kicked Raguna in the leg, making him kneel over,

"You're not very lady like!" Raguna growled and struck Lyra's legs with his shield, making her fall down to the ground. "HA!" he yelled and tried to strike her,

"You're a little slow." Lyra taunted, and used her speed to run around Raguna, "Well... That's all humans in general.."

"I may be slow!" Raguna said, "But I am also determined! Ha!" he said and hit Lyra with his shield once more, knocking her away a few feet.

"Can you stop hitting me with that shield for five damn seconds!" Lyra yelled in anger, "Ha!" she said, and out of the smoke emanating from her hand, dozens of bats appeared and started to harass the Earthmate.

"Argh!" Raguna yelled in frustration and tried to swat the bats away, for they were biting him and overall were a complete nuisance.

"HA!" Lyra yelled and did a drop kick, sending Raguna flying a considerable distance and into the Store Materia.

"Raguna!" Rosetta screamed as she saw Raguna laying in front of the broken window.

"Just thought I'd drop by.." Raguna chuckled and shook off some turnips he acquired when he broke their stand,

"Honey! I'm home!" Lyra yelled as she kicked down a part of the wall, "Did you miss me?"

"Not really!" Raguna said and punched her,

"You puny man!" Lyra said and wiped some blood off her lip, then turned to Rosetta, who was holding a broom and scared to her bones. "Ah..." she said and started to walk towards her, "Fresh blood... I was getting quite hungry." 

"Raguna!" Rosetta screamed and tried to defend herself with the broom,

"Stop it, you." Lyra chuckled, caught the broom, and then snapped it in half.

"Stupid bats!" Raguna yelled as he tried to shoo the bats off.

"Quite now..." Lyra said as she grabbed Rosetta, "It will be over soon."

"RAGUNA!" Rosetta shrieked as Lyra went for the jugular, then she was bitten.

"Rosetta!" Raguna yelled, and then proceeded to raise his sword, whose light repelled all the bats and made them fly off.

"Raguna..." Rosetta said weakly as she started to go unconscious,

"You monster!" Raguna yelled, grabbed his flask of holy water, and poured it on Lyra's head.

"GAHH!" Lyra screamed in pain and held her head, "IT BURNS!"

"Take this!" Raguna yelled and cut the vampirette's right arm off!

"AAAYYYY!" Lyra shrieked and started to walk away, holding her severed area, "I'm going to kill you!" she screamed and let out a dark sphere, which struck an unsuspecting Raguna and sent him through the wall and into the back part of Materia.

"Frare Jacques..." Raguna mumbled as he held his head after the impact, little Cluckadoodles circling his head.

"I'm weak..." Lyra mumbled as she saw her condition, then looked at a knocked out Rosetta, "I can gain more strength if I finish her..." she said and walked over to the clerk.

Lyra once again sank her fangs into Rosetta's neck, uninterrupted since Raguna was knocked outside the store.

"R-ragun... a...aa..." Rosetta let out one last mumble, then she was out dry.

"Refreshing..." Lyra said as she looked back up, "I almost feel new... minus the arm..."

"You!" a voice yelled, it was Raguna, battered and beaten, "You killed Rosetta!"

"A woman has to eat." Lyra taunted and stood up, "Does she not?"

"Time to send you back to hell!" Raguna yelled and threw his cross, striking the vampirette in the forehead like a tomahawk.

"Wah?!" Lyra yelled, and the screamed in pain,

"HAH!" Raguna yelled and finished the job with a quick strike to the neck, Lyra's head falling off quickly thereafter...

0000000000

"Rosetta..." Mist cried as her friend was carried off in her coffin,

"I tried Mist.." Raguna told her, "But I failed... I'm sorry... I wish I could've done something more..."

"You tried your best, Raguna.." Uzuki said, "That's what matters.."

"I forgive you, Raguna.." Mist told the Earthmate, "I'm just can't believe she's really gone."

"Mist.." Raguna turned to her, "I swear on my life that I will do my best to defend the town against these threats! Rosetta's death will not be in vain!"

0000000000

For the next few days, the curse surprisingly rested, no monsters or vampires came at night, giving Raguna a much deserved break. He used this time to train and hone his skills, he went from a power of 37 to 40 during that period, putting him in good strength. Raguna also used this time to be with his wife to be Lara, and the two were busy planning the wedding.

**0000000000**

"I gave the Hero a break only to prepare him for his demise!" the sinister voice chuckled, "Luckily I found out about the Hibernation restrictions on vampires, and having these two awake for more than three days they will certainly have the advantage!" he laughed, "Now go, my minions! Kill Raguna! Bring his head to me!"

"Yes sir.." the two vampires said like brainwashed robots and ran off.


	10. Chapter 10

Slayer of the Damned

Chapter 10

"Super Raguna?"

"I sense something bad..." Raguna muttered as he walked to the town square, where he had previously fought Balthazar, the first Vampire he encountered.

His suspicions were spot on, for there were two figures, one small and slender and the other large and wide, waiting for him by the Singing Stone.

"You finally arrived." the slender figure said, "You're really slow, Raguna!"

"Two Vampires!?" Raguna yelled, "Give me a break!"

"We won't give you a break!" the large one said in an Arnold Schwarzenegger-like voice, "I will crush you like an insect, yaoh!"

"What are your names!?" Raguna said and unsheathed his sword,

"I am Jeyce!" the large one said, "I am the most powerful of the vampires, yaoh!"

"And I'm Burter!" the slender one added, "I'm the fastest in the universe!"

"Well, you two already know me." Raguna chuckled, "Though I am not the same man as before... I have come back stronger and I'm ready to fight any vampire!" he said, kneeled and did the sign of the Cross, "Come at me, hell spawn!"

"Very well, puny human!" Jeyce chuckled, and the two charged, however, Burter arrived first and punched Raguna faster than the knight could react.

"Ha ha!" Burter taunted and ran circles around the fallen Raguna,

"Woah!" Raguna yelled as he was picked up by the buff Jeyce,

"Time to crush human!" Jeyce laughed and slammed Raguna into the ground.

"ARRGHH!" Raguna yelled and slowly stood up, "Hah!" he yelled and struck Jeyce in the calf with his sword.

"Ouch..." Jeyce mockingly said, "That hurt so much!"

"My turn!" Burter said and jabbed Raguna's back.

The two vampires continued to thrash Raguna around using their speed and power, the poor Earthmate could only hit very little, and most struck Jeyce, who hardly felt the blows.

"Ha... Ha..." Raguna panted, "I can't believe.. it..."

"You'd better!" Burter said, "There's no way you can catch up to me! I go 70 miles an hour!"

"Oh yes... There is a way.." Raguna mumbled,

"What?!" Burter yelled in shock, "No there isn't! You're a puny human! I'm the fastest in the universe!"

"Oh yeah?" Raguna said, "Tell your Master this... While it gave me time off... I used it to perfect a little spell to fight you guys..." he mumbled and took out a small white book, "However, this is the first time I use it... So please be my test dummies." he laughed.

"Hey! I'm not going to be anybody's test dummy!" Jeyce growled,

"Alright..." Raguna said and took a powering up stance, "AAAHHHH!" he started to yell, then a white aura started to form around him.

"What's he doing!?" Burter scoffed, "He's going to crap his pants if he keeps that up!"

"AAAAARRRHHHHHH!" Raguna continued, the white aura intensifying, "BLITZ FAUST!" he screamed, and at an alarming speed punched Burter faster than he could react, sending him flying a good 10 feet back.

"What!?" Jeyce said in shock as Burter slowly stood back up, then turned to see Raguna, who elbowed him in the stomach thereafter. "Gah..." he moaned in pain, the wind knocked out of him,

"RAH!" Raguna yelled and gave the buff vampire and uppercut, sending him a good 7 feet up.

"Impossible!" Burter yelled, "How did I not see that coming!?"

"Because... I'm fast!" Raguna yelled and ran to him,

Burter saw this coming and started to run off, but Raguna was on his tail.

"This is impossible! I'm the fastest in the universe!" Burter roared, "There's no way a human has this kind of speed!"

However, the white aura started to grow faint, along with Raguna's speed, and then ultimately dissappeared, leaving Raguna with a smug grin and two very shocked vampires.

"What? How?" Jeyce said as he looked at the bruising on his abs, where Raguna's elbow struck, "This has never happened to me before! Especially with a human!"

"What is this power you're hiding!?" Burter stammered, "There's no way you could keep up to me at your state!"

"I call it Blitz Faust." Raguna said, "It grants me above human speed and a power boost for a short period of time... A perfect medium against vampires."

"Blitz Faust, heh?" Jeyce growled, "Even with that, you cannot match my power!" he yelled and ran towards Raguna,

"BLITZ FAUST!" Raguna yelled, the aura returned, and he too charged, however, he threw a mean left hook which sent the powerhouse Jeyce flying towards the stone bleachers.

"I got you now!" Burter yelled and did a drop kick, hitting Raguna and sending him flying, however, the Earthmate recovered quickly and retaliated by uppercutting Burter's stomach.

"Take this!" Raguna yelled and used his power to stab a wooden stake into Burter's thigh,

"YEOWCH!" Burter screamed in pain and fell to the ground,

"Get off him!" Jeyce yelled and grabbed Raguna from behind,

"Get off me!" Raguna said and opened the flask of Holy Water, letting it drip on Jeyce's abdomen.

"ARGH!" Jeyce yelled as the burning hurt him.

"Ah..." Raguna groaned as the aura once again disappeared, however, he looked very exhausted and started to pant.

"AH!" Jeyce yelled and punched Raguna in the face, sending him crashing to the ground.

Raguna was exhausted, for what he didn't tell his enemies about Blitz Faust was that it seriously strains the body and tires it out very rapidly with continued or prolonged use. Burter and Jeyce acquired their revenge as they pummeled the exhausted Earthmate.

"AUGH!" Raguna yelled as Jeyce smashed a few of his ribs,

"Had enough!?" Burter chuckled and kicked Raguna in the face,

"I haven't!" Jeyce laughed and started to crush Raguna's head on the ground.

"We're going to kill you good!" Burter said and took out a dagger, "We promised Master to give him your head!"

"Not... Before I get yours!" Raguna yelled, and extended his arm, "Sword! I need you!"

The sword flew to its owner and landed in his hand,

"RAH!" Raguna yelled and used the last of his strength for another Blitz Faust, this time, he took full advantage of it and cut Jeyce's leg off, freeing his head.

"SHEOOO!" Jeyce yelled and fell to the ground,

"And now you!" Raguna said and cut Burter in half,

"GAH..." Burter moaned as his top half slowly slid off,

"Huh... Huh..." Raguna panted, and seeing he at least disabled them, collapsed to the ground from over exhaustion.

"We can kill him!" Jeyce said as he tried to crawl towards Raguna's body,

"Speak for yourself!" Burter groaned, "You still got legs!"

"I have one!" Jeyce growled, unaware that a certain unstoppable force was rising against them.

The cock crowed, and the rays of the sun slowly started to make their way across the earth,

"No..." Burter mumbled,

"NO!" Jeyce yelled as the morning sunlight beamed down on them!

The two vampires writhed in pain as they burned, waking up all the villagers, around, who came running to watch their demise.

"NO!" Burter screamed as his body slowly started to become ash,

"GAHH!" Jeyce let out his final yell and his body disintegrated into ash, Burter following quickly thereafter.

0000000000

"Raguna!" Lara ran to the unconscious Earthmate, "Are you alright!?"

Raguna did not respond,

"Oh no!" Lara screamed, "Someone help me!"

Danny and Anette ran over to her,

"We need to take him to the infirmary, stat!" Lara ordered, and the three carried Raguna off.

00000000000

"Wha-?" Raguna mumbled as he awoke, "Where... Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary, Raguna.." Stella softly said, "You fought against two vampires, I see."

"Yes.." Raguna said, "I guess I over used Blitz Faust..."

"You should be careful when using that spell, Raguna!" Lara scolded, "It can take a big toll on your body!"

"Yes.." Raguna said, "But it does a have a good side to that."

"What do you mean?" Stella asked,

"Well... Blitz Faust may take a toll on your body.." Raguna said, "But I made it to where if you take too much of a toll but survive it, the spell actually makes your body stronger... Like a work out.." he said and flexed his arm. "See?" he chuckled, "I feel like I can lift a buffamoo!"

"Incredible!" Lara said as she looked at her medical device, "Your strength has gone from 40 to 47!"

"See?" Raguna laughed, "Now... How's the wedding going?"

"We should be ready by the day after tomorrow." Stella informed,

"Yes!" Lara said happily, "But Raguna... Please try to stay alive by then!"

"I will, Lara." Raguna mumbled, then hugged her, "I promise."

**00(Le Next Day...)00**

"Damn Raguna to hell!" the sinister voice roared, "I can't believe it! Damn it! What will I do now? I know he can defeat two vampires at once- but just barely.." he mumbled, then turned to the last of the hibernating vampires, "I sense a strong force emanating from this one.." he said. "Wake up!" he called the last vampire, and he stood up, now under the curse.

"What is it, Master?" the vampire asked,

"I need to strike where it hurts Raguna the most.." the voice whispered to itself, then looked at the town, "But wher- Oh.." he said in content when he saw Lara picking flowers. "I know just where... Minion!" he yelled,

"Yes?" the vampire asked,

"As the Devil of the Curse, I order you to capture that little human Sister!" the demon ordered,

"Yes... Master." the vampire responded, "Will that be all?"

"And make sure you... Kill her." the Devil of the Curse growled, "Raguna will lose his hopes... and he will be set for destruction!" he laughed evilly after that.

**I hope you have liked it thus far! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Slayer of the Damned

Chapter 11

"Raguna's Heel"

"Tomorrow's the big day!" Stella said happily as she walked the night with Raguna, "Are you excited!?"

"Totally!" Raguna responded, "I still can't believe I'm getting married!"

"Well... Here we are." Stella said as they neared the church doors, "Why don't you come in and have a glass of water?"

"Well.. It has been calm." Raguna responded, "Sure, why not?"

"Alright.." Stella chuckled and unlocked the doors, only to be shocked when she opened them.

There was a huge gaping hole on the chapel's roof, some of the pews were turned over and broken, and the candles on the altar were lit.

"What in heaven?" Stella said and tried to turn on the lights, however, the power was out,

"What happened?" Raguna mumbled and grabbed a nearby lantern, then lit it.

"Who's there?!" Stella said as she caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure, only for it to be Lara, who was sitting in front of the organ.

"Lara?!" Raguna said in shock,

"Please..." Lara wept, "Go away from here!"

"What's wrong, dear!?" Stella asked worriedly as she and Raguna walked closer, only for the organ to start playing when they got halfway down the aisle.

"What the!?" Raguna yelled as the dark and ominous tune played.

"Raguna!" Lara cried, "Get away!"

"BWAHAHAHA!" a loud voice yelled, then its body appeared, it was sitting next to Lara, "I have come to destroy you, Raguna!" he said, and instantly stabbed Lara in the back with a dagger.

"AHHH!" Lara screamed as she was struck, then slumped over and fell down.

"LARA!" Raguna yelled, he was furious, "Who are you!?"

The figure stood up and walked to the center of the altar area, grabbing a candelabra from the altar.

"I am Alkard." the figure said, and with a flash of lighting, his appearance was revealed- A pale young man. "I am the Prince of the Vampires... The Last of my Kind! Thanks to you!" he yelled.

"You hurt Lara!" Raguna yelled in rage,

"No no.." Alkard chuckled, "Not hurt... More like... Killed." 

"What!?" Raguna screamed, "You monster!"

"Why... look at you.." Alkard chuckled, "You call me a monster but yet you are causing the extinction of an entire species! I should be the angered one! There are any more humans like her!" he said and pointed at Lara's lifeless body, which Stella was attending.

"I will end you, demon spawn!" Raguna said and unsheathed his blade,

"Come at me, human!" Alkard taunted and took off his cape.

The two charged at each other, however, Alkard, with his speed, struck first, knocking Raguna towards some pews.

"Argh!" Raguna yelled in pain and stood back up, "Blitz Faust!" he screamed and the white aura appeared.

With a burst of speed, Raguna punched and kicked Alkard to the chapel wall,

"This is unreal, for a human!" Alkard yelled in disbelief,

"HAH!" Raguna said and ran to strike with his sword, which the Prince barely avoided and then retaliated with a darkness sphere, which Raguna reflected with shield, sending it flying to the sky.

"You're stronger than I thought." Alkrad chuckled, "For a human... You are pretty powerful."

"I'm the strongest man alive!" Raguna said, then did Blitz Faust again and smacked Alkard with his shield.

"Raguna!" a voice called out, it was Cinnamon, who was being accompanied by Kanno.

"What?!" Raguna yelled as he jabbed Alkard's stomach,

"I have a spell that might help you!" Cinnamon responded,

"It increases your power substantially!" Kanno added, "It gives you the max human power!"

"Are you serious?!" Raguna said as he tried to hold back Alkard,

"Yes! Now stand still! Cinnamon said, "I'm going to beam it to you!" she yelled and opened the spell book.

"You wish!" Alkard yelled and threw Raguna to a wall, then blasted Cinnamon and Kanno back out the doors.

"You fiend!" Raguna yelled and tackled the vampire down, "Take this!" he yelled and poured the Holy Water on him.

"YEEOOWWW!" Alkard screamed in pain and pushed Raguna off in desperation, then covered his face in pain.

"HAH!" Raguna yelled and kicked the Prince in the gut, sending him crashing into the organ, making a large noise.

"YEARGH!" Alkard retaliated with a black razor spell, which cut Raguna's right thigh.

"ARGH!" Raguna screamed in pain and looked down on his gash, it was black and bloody.

"HYAH!" Alkard yelled and punched Raguna in the face, breaking his nose.

"Blitz Faust!" Raguna yelled and powered up, then cut Alkard in the chest, making a glowing white scar on the area.

"Why are all your weapons holy!?" Alkard screamed in pain as the burning got to him, "RAH!" he yelled and smashed as dark sphere into Raguna's gut, making a small explosion and sending the Earthmate crashing into more pews.

"Raguna!" Cinnamon said as she came back with Kanno, "I'm ready!" she informed as her hands glew red.

"A-Alright.." Raguna panted and stood up,

"Here it goes!" Cinnamon screamed and fired a red beam towards Raguna.

However, Kanno saw Alkard speed over to try to intercept it and gain new power, so he used all his might to run and get to it before the Prince of Vampires.

"What the!?" Cinnamon, Raguna, and Alkard yelled as the beam was cut short, much to their shock.

"What happened!?" Alkard yelled,

"I did... Young lad.." Kanno's elderly voice said as he stood up, he had an orange glow in his chest, where the beam struck.

"Granpa!?" Cinnamon yelled, "That was... For Raguna!"

"Oh really?" Kanno said, "But Cinna... I feel young again! Please spare your old granpa from scolding.."

"Kanno! I needed that!" Raguna yelled,

"Now it's useless!" Alkard scoffed, "That old geezer will be nothing even with the power boost!"

"Oh yeah?" Kanno asked with a smug grin, then took a stance.

The chapel started to shake as Kanno started to grow in size, his muscles bulging and veins pulsing and popping out!

"GRAH!" Kanno yelled as his power surged, his clothes ripped due to his muscles getting extremely huge, everything except the part of his pants covering his private areas was whisked away.

"Granpa?" Cinnamon said in worry as Kanno went through the transformation,

"I am MAX power!" Kanno said as the power up finished, he was now five feet taller and his muscles were incredibly large.

"What!?" Alkard said with a shocked face, "This is impossible!"

"Everything is possible!" Raguna objected, "Now face your end!" he yelled and used Blitz Faust to power up.

"Take this!" MAX power Kanno yelled and punched Alkard in the face, sending him crashing to the wall, almost breaking it.

"And this!" Raguna added and smacked the Prince with his cross, "Plus! You look hungry!" he said and shoved a garlic down his throat.

"GACK! Alkard yelled as he choked on the food, which burned his throat and caused excruciating pain,

"HYAH!" Kanno yelled and smashed Alkard's head on the floor,

"Enough!" Raguna said, "We can't keep making him suffer! Let's just put him out of his misery, we are not monsters!"

"Alright.." Kanno said and released Alkard,

"Alkard." Raguna said as he walked up to the Prince, "I don't find joy in killing your kind... It's just that you are hurting people's lives!" he took out his sword, "May God forgive you for what your kind has done to Trampoli... And may he forgive me.." he mumbled,

"I beg of you.." Alkard mumbled, "Spare me..." 

"You have to pay for what you've done.." Raguna responded, "You killed my bride... I really don't want to kill you, Alkard... But you have to get your consequences.."

"Alright.." Alkard said, his eyes returned to their normal gray color, signaling his freedom from the curse,

"What?" Raguna said as he saw the change, "Alkard.."

"Just finish me off!" the Prince yelled,

"Very Well!" Raguna yelled and stabbed Alkard in the heart with his stake.

"GAH!" Alkard yelled in pain and collapsed to the ground...

0000000000

"It's over.." Kanno said as he powered down, reverting to the regular old man he was,

"It worked!" Cinnamon said in glee, "The spell... Raised granddad's power to the Max... A human could have... 50." she informed as she looked at her power meter.

"50 is max human power?" Raguna asked, "What is mine?"

"Let me see.." Cinnamon said as she scanned Raguna with her device, "That's... unreal!"

"What is?" Kanno asked worriedly,

"Raguna's power..." Cinnamon stammered, "I-It's... 54!"

"What!?" Raguna said, "That's beyond the max!" 

"I know." Kanno mumbled, "Maybe it's because you're an Earthmate... I need to do more studying... Now what do we do with him?" he looked at Alkard's corpse.

"I'll cut his head off outside." Raguna mumbled, "Then I'll return."

Raguna walked off.

0000000000

"And now... She is in the presence of God..." Stella said as Lara's coffin was lowered into the pit, "Let us all have a moment of silence for her.."

"Raguna?" Anette asked the Earthmate, "Are you alright?"

"N-No..." Raguna cried, "She's gone... I have nothing... To fight for anymore..." he said and dashed off in sorrow.

0000000000

Raguna stood in the altar, clad in new armor, near him was Lara's wedding dress.

The Earthmate looked through the stained glass window, trying to heal his loss with its bright colors.

"Raguna?" a gentle voice called, which made him turn around,

"Huh? Who are you?" Raguna asked, seeing it was a young woman in white clothing,

"It doesn't matter, Raguna.." the woman said, "I came to tell you that Lara's death was not in vain... It was not meant to impede you Raguna... It was to make you stronger.."

"How was that supposed to make me stronger!?" Raguna yelled in rage, "I lost my love! I can't live with that!"

"Raguna... You will get another." the lass said, "It's a promise..."

"Hmph." Raguna grunted, "Why... God?" he wept, "Why?! WHY!?" he yelled and stomped on the floor,

"Be strong, brave knight." the woman comforted him, "You must be strong... The curse will get to you if you're weak... You must protect the town.." 

"Yes.." Raguna said and stood up, "I have to protect the town! I can't be weeping here! That's not what Lara would've wanted! I can't give up!" he looked at the doors, "I will not stop until this curse is lifted forever!"

"Yes!" the lass said, "Go, Raguna!"

"Thank you!" Raguna told the young woman, "I have new strength! I can take on whatever the curse brings me!"

**0000000000**

"Or so you think.." the sinister voice chuckled, "Wait until that holy boy meets my new minions!" he laughed and two new people came up. "The true last vampires! And they have not been hibernating!" the devil of the curse chuckled, "I am good! Ha ha! Thank you Whale Island!" he said and laughed evilly. "Go, minions! GO!"

"Master..." the two responded at the same time, "Are you sure?"

"What?" the devil of the curse said, "Are you questioning me!?" 

"Yes." the two said,

"Hmm... It seems my possession is waning.." the demon mumbled, "Time to turn it up a notch."

A dark cloud hovered over the two, and then the vampires started to shake, their eyes glew a stronger red.

"Master... We will do your will." the two said,

"There we go..." the demon chuckled, however, he took in note their willpower and became cautious..


	12. Chapter 12

Slayer of the Damned

Chapter 12

"A New Leaf"

"Raguna!" Uzuki rushed into the church, it was around sunset,

"Yes?!" Raguna asked worriedly, he was barely putting on his breastplate,

"There are two figures standing in the Square! They look like vampires!" Uzuki warned,

"Vampires!?" Raguna said, "It's a little early! Are they attacking!?"

"No! They're just standing there!" Eunice said, "It's spooky!"

"I better go check it out!" Raguna said and walked off, doing a sign of the cross before he left the church.

00000000000

"Ah.." the first vampire said, "Here he comes." she informed, seeing Raguna come up the steps,

"Yes... That's him.." the second responded.

"Hello." Raguna said as he reached the end, "What are you doing at this hour? The sun is still out."

"It's weak.." the first vampire responded,

"Oh.." Raguna mumbled, "I see you two are vampires... That look nearly the same... What are your names?"

"Iris." the second one in dark clothing answered,

"Good.. And you?" Raguna turned to the white clothed one,

"Iris.." she responded.

Raguna stood there confused, "Iris and Iris? What?" he asked, "Well... Whatever... My name is Raguna."

"We know." the white Iris responded, "You killed our race... I am the only one left."

"Yes." the black Iris added, "I wish we didn't have to ask you this..."

"What?" Raguna interrupted,

"You see.." white Iris said, "We really don't want our species to die off... So... We kinda need to bring it back.."

"What does this have to do with me?" Raguna asked, quite confused,

"We lost the last male member of our race..." black Iris answered, "So we need you... The only worthy young man around to help us bring the vampires back."

"What!?" Raguna said in shock,

**00000000000**

"You buffoons!" the devil of the curse yelled, "That's not the plan! You idiots!"

**00000000000**

"You are a very compatible mate." white Iris informed, "Please help us bring back our species."

"Um..." Raguna mumbled, "How can I put this... I'm kind of under a code... Chivalry." he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "It doesn't let me... "Mate"... out of wedlock... So I really can't help you."

"I insist!" black Iris said, "You must help us!"

"I really can't!" Raguna objected, "Look.. You are both very attractive young women... But I really can't..."

"You know..." white Iris mumbled as she neared him, "Vampirettes are known for their extraordinary sexual prowess..." she growled into his ear.

"OK!" Raguna yelled and stepped back, "No! Just NO!" he said and took deep breaths, "Oh... Lord help me.." he mumbled to himself, "This temptation is too strong..."

"Come on.. Holy Boy." white Iris continued, noting his cross and flask of Holy water, "I don't think the big man will mind even one go.."

"Who said anything about just one?" black Iris giggled as she too joined in, "You can have me too.."

"Oh boy..." Raguna muttered, "Lord.. Come on... Help me..."

"You know you want to..." white Iris said seductively as she showed off her curves,

"Eh..." Raguna groaned, "I do... But then... I don't.."

"You're helping an entire species!" white Iris continued, "That's a good thing!"

"I guess.." Raguna mumbled, then smacked himself, "What am I saying! NO! Look! As much as I love your offers... I can't! I'm sorry!"

"Oh... That's too bad..." black Iris said, "I guess we're just going to have to force you!" she yelled and ran to kick him.

"Oof!" Raguna yelled as he crashed into the stone bleachers, "That was a cheap shot!" he yelled and unsheathed his blade.

"HYAH!" Iris Blanche yelled as she kicked him back into the square.

"ACK!" Raguna yelled as he hit the floor, "I already fought two vampires at once! I can take you on, you know!"

"Those other two were weaklings." Iris Noire said, "They didn't have the chance to get stronger because they were hibernating! We on the other hand have!" she punched Raguna in the gut, knocking out all the air in him.

"I can also get stronger!" Raguna said, "Blitz Faust!" he yelled and powered up, then uppercutted Noire in the stomach, causing her to stand in shock and pain. He then turned to kick Blanche in the face,

"AYY!" Blanche yelled as she hit the Singing stone,

"How!?" Noire said, "You're a mere human! It's that damn Blitz Faust!"

"I guess your Master told you." Raguna chuckled, and then used his power to charge once more, only, to his pure shock, for his punch to be caught by Noire's hand. "What!?" Raguna said in surprise,

"It's not good enough!" Noire chuckled and then kicked the Earthmate in the chin, knocking him upwards.

"Take this!" Blanche said and hovered in the air above him, then she smashed the knight down to the ground.

"ARGH!" Raguna yelled as his body caused cracks on the brick ground, he then stood back up, and using the remaining Blitz Faust power, charged with his sword, swinging wildly.

"Ha ha!" Noire giggled as she avoided all his incredibly fast strikes,

"What!?" Raguna said as the Blitz Faust ended, "How is this possible! Blitz Faust is Anti-Vampire!"

"It's seem not!" Blanche taunted and then blasted a shadowy shockwave at Raguna, who deflected it with his shield, however, Noire ran behind him and kicked him in the arse.

"Ouch!" Raguna yelled, and then once again used Blitz Faust, this time only getting a few hits on the two Irises. "Tah!" he said and hit Noire with his cross, sending her flying to the bleacher, however, she quickly recovered,

"That hurt!" Noire yelled as she rubbed her forehead, then ran and threw a fury of punches at Raguna.

"Woah!" Raguna said as he barely avoided the hits, "You're stronger than me- In Blitz Faust!"

"Well... We're about equal." Blanche said, "However, we could hold our position longer than you.. So we have that going for us."

"I never thought I would need this.." Raguna mumbled, "But I have to.." 

"What are you talking about!?" Noire scoffed,

Raguna once again powered up, this time the ground shook more and the white aura intensified.

"BLITZ FAUST TIMES TWO!" Raguna yelled and ran at an ever faster rate, this time, he slammed his flask of holy water on Iris Blanche's face at 75 miles per hour!

"YAAAHHH!" Blanche shrieked in pain, her face bleeding from the shards of the flask itself and burning from the holy water in it.

"What the!?" Noire yelled as Raguna ran over to her, then he stabbed the stake into her groin, above her womanhood.

"AAYYY!" Noire screamed as well then capitulated to the ground,

"You fiend!" Blanche yelled and charged to attack, however, this time it was Raguna avoiding all the attacks.

00000000000

Raguna was dominating the battle with his new Blitz Faust x2, the two Irises could do nothing to compare to him.

00000000000

"Ha ha..." Raguna panted, the effect of the new level of strain Blitz Faust x2 was emitting was getting to him.

"He's tiring.." Noire mumbled to Blanche as she wiped the blood off her lip, "This may be my chance!"

"Yes!" Blanche responded, "But are we really going to force him to mate with us if we defeat him?"

"Probably..." Noire answered, "Master might not want us to, however... He may want us to kill him."

"How about we mate and then we kill!" Blanche suggested,

"No one's doing any of that!" Raguna interrupted, "I am going to defeat the two of you!" he panted soon after,

"Oh yeah!?" Blanche yelled and the two dashed towards him, then let loose a short burst of blows which crippled Raguna and sent him crashing into the waterfall.

"Gah!" Raguna said as he weakly popped his head out of the water, "I can't go on... I'm exhauste- WOAH!" he yelled as the Irises pulled him out of the stream.

"Ok... Phase one..." Blanche told Noire as they set him on the Singing Stone,

"What's phase one?" Raguna asked as he tried to stand,

"We can't have a half human, half vampire!" Blanche answered, "It's not a full restoration! We have to turn you into a vampire!"

"What!?" Raguna yelled, "You will not turn me int- GAH!" he yelled

For Iris Noire's fangs had penetrated his jugular vein...


	13. Chapter 13

Slayer of the Damned

Chapter 13

"Redemption is for Everyone"

Raguna struggled to get free from Noire's bite,

"_Can you hear me?" _a voice called to Raguna through his mind,

"Who's there?" Raguna responded,

"_My name is Iris Noire... I'm sorry I'm biting you! I can't control myself! My body has been possessed against my will! Please forgive me for this!" _the telepathic voice cried,

"Iris Noire?" Raguna moaned, "I forgive you..." he then returned to reality, "I need a miracle..." he mumbled and looked around... and there was his miracle.. On the ground was the tiny rosary Sister Stella had given him on his first day.

Using the last of his power, he grabbed the small cross and jammed it into Noire's eye, making her back off in pain.

"What the!?" Blanche yelled as Raguna slowly stood up, "How di-"

"It was a miracle." Raguna muttered, then grabbed his sword, "and now to- YAH!" he yelled as a magic blast hit his hand, making the sword fly out.

"You won't kill me!" Noire said from behind the two, her arm extended after blasting the spell,

"I guess I won't." Raguna mumbled, however, a deep moan made him turn around.

There stood Iris Blance, looking at something protruding from her chest, and that something was Raguna's sword, which after being flown out of Raguna's hand, fell on there.

"Gah..." Blance moaned as she pulled out the blade, however, it was a fatal blow, it had pierced the heart.

"No..." Noire whimpered as Blanche fell to the ground, "NO!" she screamed, her eyes turned a deep fiery red and she glared at Raguna. "I WILL KILL YOU!" she said in a demonic voice and pounced on him.

"RAH!" Raguna yelled and pushed her of him, then pinned her to the ground, "THE POWER COMPEL YOU!" he said as he put the cross in her face.

"YAHH!" Iris screamed as a dark cloud escaped from her mouth... The possessive curse was lifted...

0000000000

"Raguna!?" Stella yelled in shock as an injured Raguna came down from the square.

The villagers stared in surprise, for the Earthmate did not come alone... for in his arms was Iris Noire.

"Are you alright?" Uzuki asked, seeing his cuts, burns, gashes, and bruises,

"No... I'm exhausted..." Raguna muttered and then sat on the ground, setting Noire next to him.

"Raguna... Isn't that a vampire!?" Rita said as she saw Noire,

"Yes... But she's good now.." Raguna told her, "I helped her.."

"What!?" Kanno and Stella said in shock,

"Raguna! Vampires are evil creatures!" Stella scolded, "She can never be good!"

"My boy! You must dispose of her at once!" Kanno added.

"No." Raguna said, "She will stay here until she is better... Take us the infirmary!"

"But R-"

"No buts." Raguna said, "Just take us..." 

0000000000000000000

"Ah..." Raguna said as he awoke in the infirmary, then looked up to the medical monitor, "Oh wow!" he exclaimed, "My power is at sixty!?"

"Good morning, Raguna." Stella calmly said as she walked over to him,

"Oh, hello Sister." Raguna responded, "Hey, where is Iris Noire?"

"Who?" Stella asked,

"The vampire I brought last night." Raguna answered,

"You brought a vampire? I don't remember." Stella lied, "You must have dreamt it up, child! There's no vampire here!"

"Stella..." Raguna grumbled, "Where is Iris Noire?"

"I do not know what you're talking about." Stella continued, "Oh yeah! She's in there!" she pointed at the neighboring hospital bed, which was covered by a curtain, "She's in surgery."

"What?" Raguna said as he looked over the, "Wait a minute..." he stood up and removed the curtain, only to see there was nothing there. "Where is she, Sister!?" Raguna yelled,

"It was for the good of the town!" Stella responded,

"Where is she!?" Raguna yelled again,

"In front of Materia.." Stella answered, "On a stake... ready to be burned."

"WHAT!?" Raguna said in rage, "What are you thinking!?"

"It's for our safety, Raguna!" Stella said, "Wait! Don't go!" 

0000000000

"Burn! Burn! Burn!" the villagers chanted as Erick tied Noire to the stake,

"Wait!" Iris Noire pleaded, "Don't do this!"

"Burn! Burn!" the villagers continued, and soon, Brodick came up with the torch.

"Ready to go to hell, vampire demon!?" Brodick yelled at Noire as he neared the torch to the base of the stake, which was firewood.

"Please! Don't!" Noire cried,

"STOP!" a voice yelled, it was Raguna, which made all the villagers turn.

"Raguna!" Brodick said, "You're here! You can send this demon spawn back to hell!" he laughed,

"No!" Raguna objected, shocking all of them,

"What!?" Kanno yelled,

"Raguna! What are you thinking!?" Turner added,

"No! What are you all thinking!?" Raguna yelled and ran up to the stake, "This is not the way to solve this! She is innocent!" he said and cut the ropes, freeing Noire.

"Her kind killed Rosetta!" Mist yelled,

"And Lara!" Rita added, "Don't you care about her!?"

"I do!" Raguna yelled in anger, "But Lara wouldn't want this! Iris is innocent! Just because her members do something bad doesn't mean she should be punished! I mean.. If you committed a crime, would you want them to punish your child for it!?"

The villagers went quiet,

"I didn't think so.." Raguna mumbled and turned to the Vampire, who was starting to faint, "Oh no! The sun!" he yelled and frantically picked her up again, then ran off.

0000000000000000000

"What happened?" Iris mumbled as she found herself in the church, inside Raguna's room,

"I saved you from revenge crazed people.." Raguna said as he walked in,

"Yes... I remember you.." Noire said, "Thank you..."

"It's no big deal... Plus, I now know your kind didn't do those things... They were forced to." Raguna mumbled, "I'm sorry I killed your species..." 

"You're... Forgiven..." Noire muttered,

"If there is anything I can do to help you... Don't hesitate to ask me." Raguna said, however, at that moment, Sister Stella walked in, and she wasn't pleased.

"Raguna." she grumbled, "Pack your things... You have to go."

"What?" Raguna said in shock, "Why!?"

"No servant of God will hang around with a demon child in my church! Go!" Stella yelled harshly,

"This is absurd!" Raguna objected, "Stella, are you out of your mind!?"

"GET OUT!" Stella yelled one last time,

"If it is what you wish.." Raguna sighed, then turned to Iris Noire, "Iris... Come.. I have my own home.. You can stay there.." 

"You better take that repulsive creature away." Stella grunted as the two started to leave.

However, right after Noire left the room, Raguna confronted stella,

"Look!" he pushed the sister, "I don't know what your problem is.. But what I understand is that we are all God's creatures! You have no power to say who is a demon spawn and who is a wonderful creation! Now do me a favor and take back your stupid money! As long as you talk bad about Iris, I do not want to work here!" he said and yanked the rosary from his neck, then stormed out.

Stella sighed and took a deep breath.

0000000000000000000

"Why are doing this?" Iris asked as she looked at Raguna's house, which was quite messy since he had stayed in the church for the past weeks.

"I know you are not evil, unlike what others say." Raguna responded, "It sounded like you were in deep despair when you were possessed."

"I was.." Noire said, "I felt horrible... I could only watch as I hurt you without my consent... Even though I had a lot of reason to hate you... I guess that's how that demon got to me... Through hate."

"Wait? Why did you have a reason?" Raguna asked in confusion, "I thought the demon told you I killed your race, how did you know before?"

"I was watching you for a long time up in the Whale Island, Raguna.." Iris mumbled, "I saw how you killed my brethren, but I knew you were just protecting the town... I knew you didn't take pleasure in that... I guess, after watching you since you first came, I became quite fond of you.."

"Eh..." Raguna muttered, "How about the other Iris? Are you two twins?"

"No." Iris Noire told him, "We're the same person."

"What!?" Raguna said in shock, "How!? One person in two? That's impossible!"

"I was split by magic... My original form was.." Iris mumbled.

"Oh..." Raguna said in realization, "So you're a Piccolo?"

"A what?" Iris said in complete confusion,

"Never mind..." Raguna chuckled, "That's a whole other story.. Now.. You are 1 in 2?"

"Yes..." Iris mumbled, then looked up to Raguna, "It's incredible.." 

"What is?" Raguna asked,

"Your power..." Iris answered, "It almost rivals my own..."

"It was 60, last I checked..." Raguna said, "Yours?"

"58 passive, 62 serious.." Iris answered, "It is impossible! You're a mere human! Your power can only go up to 50! Max!"

"I'm also an Earthmate.." Raguna added, "So that makes a change."

"Ah..." Iris said in surprise, "That maybe a big factor...'

"Well, I was 52 when I fought you intially... I wonder why it was so hard... Even with Blitz Faust... to defeat you." Raguna questioned,

"Because my other was there..." Iris responded, "I had that big advantage.. Ah.." she moaned in pain and held her groin.

"What's wrong!?" Raguna asked worriedly,

"It still hurts... where you stabbed me." Iris mumbled,

"I'm sorry." Raguna told her, "It was self defense..."

"It's alright..." Iris chuckled "Hey Raguna..."

"What is it?" Raguna responded,

"I love you..." she muttered and turned away,

"Woah!" Raguna yelled, quite shocked, "Where did that come from!?"

"Vampires are very emotional creatures..." Iris mumbled, "Plus... your blood... we're linked now..."

"Eh..." Raguna groaned, "I... like you too?" he said unsurely...

Iris looked at him, some what disappointed.


	14. Chapter 14

Slayer of the Damned

Chapter 14

"Raguna vs Raguna"

"Hah!" Raguna yelled as he cut some wooden posts on his farm, he was training.

"Huh?" Iris said from inside the house, barely waking up, hearing the ruckus outside.

0000000000

"Ha ha..." Raguna panted, "I must become stronger... I have to protect the village!" he muttered, "Blitz Faust times 3!" he yelled in pain. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Raguna cut the post with great speed and power, "AUGH!" he yelled and fell to the ground in fetal position, aching in pain.

No one was around to help him, since no one wanted to see him...

"Augh..." Raguna continued grumbling, "AHHH!" he continued screaming and aching, however he stood up, with much difficulty though. "I have to become stronger... no matter what the pain... is.." he continued, "Blitz Faust times 3!" he repeated, but this time he just powered up, no movement whatsoever. "Aaahh!" Raguna yelled, his pupils dilating, veins popping out, muscles contracting, "ARRRGHHHHH! AUGH!" he screamed and once again collapsed, this time however, he was out of it...

"Raguna!" Iris yelled, wearing a cloak to protect herself from the sun.

0000000000

"Wha...?" Raguna said weakly as he woke up, "What happened?"

"You passed out..." Iris informed as she brought some juice.

"Oh... Did you help me?" Raguna asked as he sat up, "Argh..." he grumbled in pain,

"Please don't move a lot..." Iris mumbled, "You're really hurt..."

"It was stupid of me to do that.." Raguna muttered, "I barely mastered Blitz Faust x2 and I was already doing times 3..."

"That spell... It increases your power, right?" Iris asked,

"Yes..." Raguna told her, "Well, it not only increases power, it increases speed as well... Heck, even my sight and hearing is better... However it does have its limits.."

"That's why you moved so fast.." Iris mumbled, "But what are its limits?"

"It is only for a short burst.." Raguna mumbled, "And it puts so much strain on your body... the larger the multiplier, the larger the strain..."

"You should really be careful.." Iris said,

"But I have to be stronger..." Raguna muttered, "I must be stronger... I have to save these people!" he stood up, "I can't stop!"

"Raguna!" Iris yelled, "You have to rest!"

"No!" Raguna yelled, "I am strong! Blitz Faust!" he yelled and got the power boost,

"Stop it!" Iris objected, "You're going to hurt yourself!"

"I am already hurt!" Raguna said, "My fiance is dead, the villagers don't want to have any business with me! I have to be strong! GAAHHHHHH!" he powered up.

"Raguna!" Iris yelled, then did the most surprising thing, she punched Raguna in the stomach.

"Ah..." Raguna groaned in pain and fell on his knees.

"I told you... You need to rest.." Iris grumbled,

"You stupid!" Raguna yelled, "Ah!" he yelled and went Blitz Faust x2, then punched Iris on the jaw, sending her crashing out the window.

"AYYY!" Iris screamed as Raguna ran and continued his assault.

**0000000000**

"Yes! Let that Hatred out!" the devil of the curse chuckled, "I am so close! HAHAHAHAHHAHA! "

**0000000000**

"RAH!" Raguna yelled and slammed Iris to the ground,

"AUGH!" Iris screamed and started twitching, really hurt and beaten, "Raguna..." she moaned in pain,

"What power..." Raguna muttered and looked at his arms, which where pulsing with strength,

"Raguna.. No." Iris mumbled, seeing his eye color starting to change,

"My power is incredible.." Raguna chuckled, "What is this?" he yelled and felt his head ache.

"Raguna!" Iris yelled as a dark cloud started enveloping him, "No!"

"ARGH!" Raguna held his head in pain, his eyes fading from red to his natural blue, veins popping out, and muscles tensing up.

"Raguna!" Iris yelled, "You have to fight him!"

"ARRR!" Raguna groaned, "Get out of my head!"

**0000000000**

"What's this!?" the demon yelled, "He's fighting!? What?! Oh no, no one beats my possession!"

**0000000000**

"Raguna..." Iris cried, "I can't lose you!"

"Stop it!" Raguna yelled and smacked Iris out of the way, "I need the power!"

"No! He doesn't give you power!" Iris said as she stood up, "If you let him, you'll regret it!"

"GRAH!" Raguna let out a burst of energy, "I can't let you win!"

"I must win!" a deeper voice came out the Earthmate, "I need the power!"

"I hate you!" Raguna's regular voice cried out, "Get out of me!"

"Is that not what I want!?" the deeper voice said, "I want power!"

"He can't fight it!" Iris said, "Raguna! If you can hear me, think of all the good things in life! All the things that make you glad! Don't think of the bad times... The things you hate!"

"Silence!" deeper voice Raguna yelled and slapped Iris once again,

"Get out of me!" Raguna objected, still holding his head,

**0000000000**

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" the devil cheered, "Hahaahahaa! The strongest warrior in Trampoli is now mine!"

**0000000000**

"Raguna..." Iris mumbled and stood up, "I don't know what to d-" she paused, "Wait..." she said and neared him,

"What are you doing!?" possessed Raguna yelled, now stronger, since he was dominating,

"I... love you..." Iris mumbled and gave him a kiss.

Instantly, possessed Raguna started shaking, his eyes fading back to blue, his veins starting to decrease in size,

"_Think of your love... Your faith... Your hope..." _Iris said telepathically,

**0000000000**

"No... no... no!" the demon roared in rage, "NO!"

**0000000000**

"Iris?" Raguna mumbled, pulling himself away from her, back to normal,

"What?" Iris asked,

"Do you... Really..."

"Yes.." Iris interrupted,

"But I... You're a vampire.." Raguna asked, "Humans, er... Earthmates and Vampires..."

"Can never be together?" Iris mumbled,

"Yes." Raguna bluntly said, "Look... Iris... I can't..." he turned his back, "I can't love you..."

"Raguna..." Iris muttered as he walked away...

**PLEASE REVIEW! HOPE YOU LIKE!**


End file.
